Lust and Love
by Sizzlak
Summary: Andrew is a young man who uses women shamelessly. Sarah is a demigod who's never fit in at camp. Unitl Andrew is attacked by a monster after a one night stand, and Rachel tells Sarah a prophecy that will change her life forever. Please read and review.


**Author's Note: I hope you like this, thank you for reading and please review. Tell me what you think even if what you think is mean.**

**Disclaimer: I do own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I have the entire series on my bookshelf. I did not, however, create the story or any of its characters, that was Rick Riordan. **

_I'm a horrible person._ That's the only thought in my mind as I look at the girl lying beside me in bed. She's beautiful, a real conquest, but I don't feel any pride or happiness in my accomplishment. I don't feel desire either, but that is only temporary if I allow myself to stay we will have sex again. It will be amazing. It will be meaningless, and I will remain empty.

Looking at her I try to summon some shred of emotion, happiness to be with her, regret for how I've used her, or even contempt because she made it so easy. Such emotion is beyond me however, and the voice in my head whispers once again, _I am a horrible person. _Even in this there is no emotion, no self-hatred, only an analysis of the facts, a simple statement of the truth because I am in fact a horrible person.

The simple truth of the matter is that I use people, just like my father. He'd tried to raise me to be a good person like he'd been once; it was an exercise in futility, he was too broken. It was my mother who had broken him, he doesn't like to talk about her, but I know a bit.

They knew each other one night. She told him that she loved him. When he woke up the next morning she was gone. Nine months later he found me on his doorstep.

He was shattered, I never understood why. I mean he got used… so what get over it, but he didn't get over it, he changed. He started treating women like she'd treated him; he started using them then discarding them like Kleenex.

As I said before; he made an effort to raise me right, he tried his hardest. It's not his fault he failed so miserably. I don't blame him for the way I am, nor do I really blame my mother. Deep down something inside me knows that it is my fault. That this obsessive need to use women is simply a flaw inherent in my nature; some might even say it is my fatal flaw.

On that lovely thought I glance once more at the girl whose bed I'd shared last night, and I felt the beginnings of desire stirring in my… well I think you can figure out where.

I know that if I am going to leave it has to be now, and for a moment I am tempted to stay, to lose myself once more in the glory of her body. It was so tempting, but even as these temptations began to arise I knew I would leave. So, I unlock her window and slide it open climbing through it onto the fire escape which I climb down as far as it goes before dropping the last ten feet to the ground in an alley, and disappear into the mass of people walking along the New York sidewalk at eight in the morning.

My father and I live in a small apartment on Manhattan it's nine in the morning, I walked all the way here so it took about an hour. It's a Saturday and I don't have homework so I grab a muffin off the counter in the kitchenette and sit in my dad's lazy boy watching TV.

It is around eleven when there is a knock on the door, I'm surprised, my dad almost never comes home before noon and no one else is likely to come to our door. Also he has a key…

I shut the TV off and answer the door. A beautiful girl is standing there, she grins at me exposing her fangs, and steps forward with an odd clanking and clopping, forcing me back into the apartment.

Wait a moment… Fangs? _This can't be good._ Says that annoying little voice in my head, and once again I can't help but agree.

I look down at her legs to see what made those funny sounds as she walked. Her legs are mismatched, one is made out of bronze, and the other is covered in fur with a hoof for a foot, like some wild animal.

I look back up at her and see her grin widen as she notices the fear in my eyes. She laughs, a low menacing sound, but somehow still musical, "I've been watching you for a while Andrew." She said softly, "I think you are going to taste delicious."

She lunges at me and I dive out of the way. Scrambling to my feet I begin to sprint towards the door. I am just on the threshold when she jumps on my back, and I fall forward barely stopping myself from doing a face plant.

The girl is perched on my back like vulture on a carcass, gloating over her victory, "Yes my little halfblood," she croons, "you are going to be delicious."

For the most part I ignore her; I'm too busy staring at the shoes inches away from my face. The girl's voice cuts off mid laugh, and there seems to be some kind of explosion of gold dust. Then a hand grabs my arm and pulls me too my feet.

I look up and find myself face to face with my father. His expression is grim, and there is something in his eyes… grief maybe?

"It's not safe for you here anymore," he says. "I suppose it's about time you go to camp, go get in the car I'll be right out."

I walk past him towards the stairs; glancing back I notice something that escaped me before, in his had my father holds a glowing golden knife. Puzzled I simply continue to walk until I come to the car which I get into, and wait for my father.

At this point you might be thinking that I've taken this very well. That would be wrong I am terrified, I'm freaking out on the inside. I am, however, very good at hiding my emotions, and when my father tells you to do something you do it. No fuss.

**This Is From A Different Character's POV**

It's eleven in the morning I'm cleaning up at the archery range before lunch, my siblings from the Apollo cabin went to go play basketball, but I offered to stay and clean up. There had been some half hearted protests, they said they would stay and help so I could play too, but we all knew that they didn't really want me around.

I walk over to the targets, and pull the arrows out. Only one missed the bull's-eye, it was one of mine; I'm not as good a shot as the rest of them, I'm still better than most of camp though. You're probably wondering why my siblings don't want me around. Am I ugly? Socially awkward? Disgusting? Mean?

No the simple truth is that I am none of those things. I'm pretty enough; with long brown hair, tall and fairly thin, but I do have some curves. I get along well enough with everyone at camp, and I certainly don't think I'm disgusting.

You may ask me why it is then that they don't like me. The truth is that they do, everyone at camp likes me well enough. Well except for Dionysus, but he hates everyone. No they don't dislike me; they just don't want me around, no one does.

I'm pulling the last arrow out of the target when someone standing behind me says, "Hey Sarah."

I turn and smile at the red haired girl leaning up against the archery shed, "Hi Rachel," I answer.

I walk over to the shed carefully place the arrows inside then I turn to face her. She avoids meeting my eyes, everyone does, "What's up?" I ask.

"I saw you over here alone and thought I'd walk you to lunch," she responds. There is pity in her voice and a note of fear as well. I'm used to these things though so I simply nod.

Together we walk towards the dining pavilion, looking up at the sky I notice that the sun is already directly overhead, we're going to be late.

We are about a minute away from the pavilion when it happens. Rachel gasps then grips my arms and turns me around to face her. Her eyes are glowing green, there is green smoke billowing out of her mouth, and when she speaks it is not her voice. It isn't the voice of the Oracle as I was expecting either though.

This voice is shrill and extremely feminine, almost like a sixteen year old Twilight maniac who's just met Taylor Lautner… or Robert Pattinson I guess, but let's face it he sucks. Anyways Rachel spoke in that voice that wasn't hers, "He's coming! He's on his way! Now you get to try and save him!" Then the voice grew colder and a bit menacing, "Do save him, honey, you're the only one who can."


End file.
